The Chronicles of Gwen and Courtney
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This fanfic has Gwen and Courtney doing a web series as they tackle various topics and talk about stuff from their own lives as well... nothing is off limits well except stuff that's too deep and that they don't want to answer. PM me the questions. Rated M for language and AB/DL Content. ENJOY!
1. Intro

The Chronicles of Gwen and Courtney

**Summary: This is a new fanfic where Gwen and Courtney are the hosts of their own web series as they take questions and answer them to the best of their ability as this chapter is just an introduction.**

**This chapter is written by me and myself alone.**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Language, and AB/DL Content. ENJOY!**

It was Sunday March 1st 2026 as two women who were sitting on a big couch named Gwen White who was wearing a Midnight Blue Shirt, a Black Skirt, her black boots, her black leggings and her Rearz Princess diaper in the colors of Midnight Blue and the color of her hair dye which is a blend of Hopeless Midnight Blue, Azure Demon Tears, and Cheerful Robin's Egg, then her wife Courtney Lopez who was wearing a red shirt, jeans, and her Rearz Princess Diaper which was the hybrid of the Rearz Princess Diaper with the ABU PeekABU's as this one had Princesses, Lawyers and Unicorns on the pattern as the diaper itself was pink... anyway they were in the basement of their mansion as were looking at the webcam as the first broadcast of their new web series began.

"Hello everyone!" Gwen and Courtney said before Courtney was first to speak.

"My name is Courtney Isabella Lopez, and this wonderful woman on my right is the love of my life, my everything, my woman... she is my wife Gwendolyn Abigail White." Courtney said before Gwen waved.

"Hey, so that's right we are married so people that wanted to see me and Duncan get back together, people that wanted to see my princess get back together with Duncan, you are going to have to get over it." Gwen said to the camera.

"Anyway, in this show you guys can ask us anything you want... various things like What's our life after Total Drama, what we think about certain things in pop culture, how we hooked up, and so much more." Courtney said to the camera.

"You can even ask us about our experiences in Total Drama, pretty much nothing is off limits except you cannot ask us any deep questions or any personal questions that we do not want to say." Gwen said to the camera.

"Other then that you can ask us anything." Courtney said to the camera.

"Now, before we go our first topic is going to be lives after Total Drama... so that means you can ask us anything about our lives after Total Drama wrapped up." Gwen said to the camera.

"That's all for now." Courtney said.

"Bye-bye." They said before Courtney turned off the webcam thus the episode ended.

**Well this is going to be an interesting story.**

**Now... the next chapter will have Gwen and Courtney explain what happened in their lives after Total Drama wrapped up.**

**Here is how to ask the questions.**

_**Dear Gwen or Courtney**_

_**(Question)**_

_**Sincerely, (your name)**_

**You can either PM it to me, I mean that with all sincerity... besides it's the safest thing to do anyway , ****READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Life After Total Drama

The Chronicles of Gwen and Courtney

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney answering questions about life after Total Drama.**

**This chapter is written by me and myself alone.**

**Chapter 2: Their life after Total Drama**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Language, and AB/DL Content. ENJOY!**

It was Sunday March 8th 2026 as Gwen and Courtney were sitting on their couch in the basement as they were dressed in their regular clothes plus their diapers as Gwen turned on the webcam.

"Hello everyone!" Gwen and Courtney said to the webcam as Gwen was about to speak first.

"Welcome to the official first broadcast of our web show and after we got off the air we got letters from tons of people all around the world." Gwen said to webcam before Courtney began to speak.

"Yeah we did, we got plenty of questions that Gwenny and I will answer your questions about how life after Total Drama is." Courtney said to the webcam before she grabbed a big box of letters and pulled out a letter.

"This first letter is from ShokuAli16 and she writes..." Courtney said before she began to read it.

"Dear Gwen and Courtney, how is life after "Total Drama"? thanks, ShokuAli16." Courtney read the letter.

"Well... after Total Drama All-Stars ended... I didn't feel fufilled I mean I went to Law School, and I ended up getting hired by Chris Anderson in his law firm, he saw a lot of great stuff in me as he promoted me to head lawyer and while all of this was happening Gwen and I started dating, then we got married as I hired Gwen while I was working a very big divorce case where over $300,000,000 was spilt between a married couple and I was representing the wife who was just the worst... so then I wanted to quit, so did Gwen, so... we did quit." Courtney said to the webcam.

"Yeah, I remember working there for like a week before my wife and I quit, besides the other lawyers were harassing me and making fun of me for getting a job because of my wife, but I didn't care." Gwen said also.

"Well, it wasn't the thing that made me happy like I thought it would when I was little... plus even though I made a lot of money during my time as a lawyer which was only a year and a half, I made over half a billion dollars which surprised me, as it still does to this very day... but that's in the past now as I am happy with Gwen as my wife who I love so much and I know Gwen loves me so much, with four beautiful children that Gwen and I love equally... with a great father like Trent, and a great lifestyle as we are kids at heart." Courtney said as well.

"Well, thank you very much ShokuAli16 for sending that question in as we go to the next question." Gwen said before she got out a letter.

"This letter comes from a Vince Kingston from Atlanta, Georgia and he wrote this..." Gwen said before she began to read the letter.

"Dear Gwen and Courtney, how did your romance begin... I'm just wondering. Sincerely, Vince Kingston." Gwen said before she began to answer.

"Well, it began during taping a series of episodes for Total Drama Babies at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida as at the time we have begun to develope feelings but we were still friends, as I was sending sexy vibes to Courtney since Total Drama Babies began, as we checked into the Disney's Sports All Stars Resort as Courtney and I shared a room with Mike and Zoey." Gwen said to the webcam.

"Oh my God, I remember that!" Courtney said as Gwen nodded before the goth girl continued.

"Anyway Courtney and Bridgette had a $25 bet where if Bridgette won she would kiss me at in front of Cinderella Castle, if Courtney won... we wouldn't have kissed at all." Gwen said to the webcam.

"Oh my Goodness I remember that! If I never kissed you at Disney World it would have been a fun trip still but it wouldn't have been romantic." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement before they kissed.

"Well, it was the best kiss ever... it was like fireworks going off and after 9 years of marriage the sparks are still there." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"Anyway... we have time for two more questions." Courtney said before she grabbed a letter containing two questions.

"Look at that, a letter containing two questions." Gwen said before she and Courtney looked at the letter before they began to read it at the sme time.

"Dear Gwen and Courtney, I have two questions." They said before Gwen began to read the first question.

"My first question is... How did it feel to learn that you two had feelings for another after Total Drama All-Stars?" Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"My second question is... did you ever wish you were on the same team during Total Drama Island?" Courtney said before they resumed reading the letter.

"Thanks a lot, Hellflores." Gwen and Courtney said before they finished reading the letter as they sighed a bit before Courtney began to speak.

"Wow, well... to be honest I felt surprising when I found out that I had feelings for Gwen after Total Drama All-Stars, we both dated Duncan... and we both dumped him, but after that is when we began to make amends for what happened in World Tour, then we grew close like besties as we began to talk sweetly almost like a married couple until that Sundae challenge when Gwen came back from Boney Island... I was upset that she was gone and I got jealous that Gwen was hanging out with Zoey like Ross did when Rachel started hanging out and getting close with Mark in season three of friends... anyway I didn't even know how to come out of the closet well until our trip to Disney World during Total Drama Babies as when Gwen appeared in episode 3, I was surprised as well... and then the rest is history." Courtney said to the webcam.

"Well I agree with Courtney about being surprised when I found out that I had feelings for her. For me it happened after All-stars ended... while I recovered fine with a sprained ankle, but when I was at the Playa De Losers... I was depressed, upset, angry, it was my worst season ever, that night... I was listening to "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence, I was at the pool when I called her beautiful, I was surprised then I started listing out nice things about her mocha amber brown hair, her lovely black eyes, her mocha tan lips, I pleasured myself in the pool before I ended up having a threesome with Mike and Zoey and more then the rest is history." Gwen said to the webcam also.

"I remember you telling me about that threesome a while back, and I wasn't mad... I was just surprised." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Anyway he also asked if we wished we were on the same team in Total Drama Island." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well to be honest, I don't know." Courtney said to the webcam.

"In all honesty... I wasn't the nicest girl in the world but one thing we agreed on is that we both hated Heather." Gwen said to the webcam before she and Courtney shared a giggle.

"Hahaha..." They giggled a bit.

"It reminds me of that challenge in London where we tortured Heather to get a clue... that was awesome!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they shared a kiss.

"Anyway, any of you wondering about any problems between me and Heather the answer is no... we made up over a decade ago after we visited Epcot, as we are friends." Gwen said to the webcam.

"I remember that, I was shocked." Courtney said to the webcam also.

"I think that's all we have for this webcast... now next episode we will be discussing our romance and our marriage." Gwen said to the webcam.

"You can ask us anything about our romance, and our marriage, we have to go now." Courtney said to the webcam.

"Until next time... so long." Gwen said before she turned off the webcam to end the webcast.

**WELL THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER/WEBCAST.**

**I WANTED TO THANKS SHOKUALI16 AND HELLFLORES FOR THEIR QUESTIONS.**

**NEXT ONE HAS OUR FAVORITE LESBIAN COUPLE ANSWERING QUESTIONS ABOUT THEIR ROMANCE AND MARRIAGE.**

**HERE IS HOW YOU CAN ASK THE QUESTIONS:**

**Dear Gwen and Courtney, Dear Gwen, or Dear Courtney**

**(Question)**

**Sincerely, (Your name)**

**You can PM me the questions, other than that... READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Their Romance and Marriage

The Chronicles of Gwen and Courtney

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney talk about their romance and marriage life.**

**This chapter is written by me and myself alone.**

**Chapter 3: Their romance and marriage**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Language, and AB/DL Content. ENJOY!**

It was Sunday March 15th 2026 as Gwen and Courtney were sitting on their couch in the basement as they were dressed in their regular clothes plus their diapers as Courtney turned on the webcam.

"Hello everyone!" Gwen and Courtney said to the webcam as Gwen was about to speak first.

"Welcome to the second webcast of The Chronicles of Gwen and Courtney, I am Gwen White and this is beautiful and lovely woman on my right is my wife Courtney Lopez." Gwen said to the webcam introducing herself and her wife Courtney.

"Hey everyone." Courtney waved at the webcam.

"Today, we are going to answer questions about our romance and marriage life." Courtney said before Gwen grabbed the fanmail.

"Wow, it's even bigger than last time." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well, there are a lot of people that are curious about our romance and marriage." Courtney said to Gwen before she got out the first letter.

"Well look at that Gwen it's a letter from ShokuAli16." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, take a look at that letter." Gwen said before she opened the envelope before she began to read it.

"Dear Gwen and Courtney, What's your marriage like?, Sincerely, ShokuAli16." Gwen read the letter.

"Well... in all honesty... it is a great marriage, I cherish it every single day, I don't regret the choice I made and if I had to pick between Trent, Duncan, or Courtney... I would pick Courtney." Gwen said which made Courtney tear up a bit.

"Aw Gwen." Courtney said before she and Gwen hugged a bit as Courtney wiped her tears.

"You have to excuse her, she's going through something personal right now and it's all I'm going to talk about." Gwen said before she finished.

"Thanks, anyway... to answer the question... it is a marriage made in heaven, sure we have our problems, our disagreements, I mean we're not like the Cleavers thank goodness." Courtney said to the webcam.

"I agree, like Courtney said... we have our problems and disagreements but we work them out always as I remember our first fight, it was awful... but we worked it out as it was over something stupid." Gwen said to the webcam.

"It was over you scaring Maybelle a few years ago, the day before she started Kindergarten, you put ketchup on a butter knife and scared her to death." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh yeah! Maybelle came running down the stairs begging us to stop fighting, worried that we were gonna get a divorce, it was so adorable." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said to Gwen before she turned her attention to the webcam.

"Other then that, we get along greatly, we get intimate, and we communicate about our problems, but we also watch TV while Maybelle, Brady and Lita are at school, but we're also taking care of our son Alex." Gwen said to the webcam as well.

"Well, thanks very much for that question." Gwen said to the webcam before she got another letter.

"Look at this... it's from Hellflores... he writes us a question." Gwen said to the webcam before she and Courtney took a look at it.

"It says..." Courtney said before she began to read it.

"Dear Gwen and Courtney, what do you girls do during date nights?, sincerely Hellflores." Courtney read the short letter.

"Well Hellflores thank you for writing in again..." Gwen said.

"To be honest sometimes we go out to a really nice restaurant, we go to the movies, we go out dancing sometimes, we do karaoke sometimes, and more." Courtney said explaining what she and Gwen do on date nights.

"I always have fun doing it with Courtney because we love each other very much." Gwen said as well before they shared a kiss as they hear Alex crying through the baby monitor.

"It looks like we have to cut this short, Gwenny tell our viewers about next weeks episode." Courtney said before she left the basement and went up stairs to help Alex.

"Well next week we will be getting questions about our next topic... the AB/DL lifestyle and Sex, you can ask us anything about it." Gwen said to the webcam before she started to sign off.

"I am Gwen White and thanks for watching the Chronicles of Gwen and Courtney... until next time, so long." Gwen said before she turned off the webcam and went up stairs to help her wife and help Trent as well.

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS ENOUGH!**

**THANKS GO TO SHOKUALI16 AND HELLFLORES FOR THEIR QUESTIONS.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COVERS THE AB/DL LIFESTYLE AND SEX!**

**HERE IS HOW YOU ASK THE QUESTION/QUESTIONS.**

_**DEAR COURTNEY, GWEN, OR COURTNEY AND GWEN**_

_**(QUESTION)**_

_**SINCERELY, (YOUR NAME HERE)**_

**SERIOUSLY YOU CAN PM ME THE QUESTIONS! I MEAN THAT! **

**ALSO READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE PLEASE?!**


	4. ABDL Lifestyle and Sex

The Chronicles of Gwen and Courtney

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney talk about the AB/DL Lifestyle and sex.**

**This chapter is written by me and myself alone.**

**Chapter 4: AB/DL Lifestyle and Sex.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Language, and AB/DL Content. ENJOY!**

It was Sunday March 29th 2026 as Gwen and Courtney were sitting on their couch in the basement as they were dressed in their regular clothes plus their diapers as Courtney turned on the webcam.

"Hello everyone!" Gwen and Courtney said to the webcam as Gwen was about to speak first.

"Welcome to the fourth webcast of The Chronicles of Gwen and Courtney, I am Gwen White and this is beautiful and lovely woman on my right is my wife Courtney Lopez." Gwen said to the webcam introducing herself and her wife Courtney.

"Hey everyone." Courtney waved at the webcam.

"Today, we are going to answer questions about the AB/DL lifestyle." Courtney said before Gwen grabbed the fanmail.

"Whoa, it's even bigger than last time when we had to answer questions about our romance and marriage." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well, there are a lot of people that are curious about the AB/DL lifestyle." Courtney said as well.

"To be honest, it's hard to explain it when you don't know the whole story..." Gwen spoke the camera.

"Which we will explain after we read some fan mail." Courtney said before she got out some fan mail.

"Look, Hellflores has sent us another letter." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Wow." Gwen said before she and Courtney looked at it.

"It's for us." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It sure is." Gwen said to Courtey.

"It says..." Courtney said before she cleared her throat.

"It says and I quote... "Dear Gwen and Courtney, what are your favorite and least favorite diapers?, sincerely Hellflores..." end quote." Courtney said as she read the letter.

"Well Hellflores first off thanks for writing in." Courtney said to the camera.

"As for our favorite and least favorite diapers... well Courtney and I are going to answer that." Gwen said to the camera as well before Courtney resumed speaking.

"My favorite AB/DL diaper of all time has always been the Rearz Pink Princess diaper... because the pattern is cute, the color is pretty, I look really pretty in pink, the diaper itself is soft and more... plus I look hawt in them." Courtney said to the camera.

"Totes on that." Gwen said to the camera before Courtney blushed as Gwen resumed speaking.

"Well my favorite diaper is kind of a hard one because the Rearz Princess diaper is cute... I don't wear it in Pink, I have it customized in my favorite color of Midnight Blue... but my favorite diaper in the world is Rearz Rebels because they represent who I am and that is me being a goth girl at heart even though I'm an AB/DL mother with four kids, I have no regrets." Gwen said to the camera.

"Well now my least favorite diaper is a simple one." Courtney said to the camera.

"I agree with my wife on that one... and that is..." Gwen said before she and Courtney began to speak.

"The ABU Simples! They're too boring!" They said to the camera.

"Well it looks like we have another letter but this time from ShokuAli16." Gwen said to the camera.

"Let's see what this one says." Courtney said before she cleared her throat and began to read the letter.

"Dear Gwen and Courtney, what is your favorite thing about having diaper sex with each other?, thanks ShokuAli16." Courtney said as she finished reading the letter.

"Well... ShokuAli16... to be honest, it's a rather simple answer." Gwen said to the camera.

"Our favorite thing about having diaper sex with each other is being there with each other during the time that we make love, no matter what we do if we scissors with a toy, without a toy, if Gwen fucks me, if I fuck her, if we fuck each other with a huge dildo, if we do the 69 to each other it does not matter... we love each other while we're having diaper sex with each other and we love each other when we're not having diaper sex... besides our marriage and many other marriages aren't always about sex, it's about compromise, understanding, unconditional love which is caring, forgiving, and so much more." Courtney said to the camera as she answered the question.

"Well, we got time I think for one last question." Gwen said before she got a letter in her hand and began to read it.

"Well Family Guy Fan writer 15 writes..." Gwen said before she cleared her throat as she began to read the letter.

"Dear Gwen and Courtney, what would happen if your kids find out you wear diapers?", sincerely... Family Guy Fan writer 15." Gwen said before she finished reading the letter.

"Well... to be honest our children would be very surprised that's why myself, my wife Courtney, and Trent are planning to tell the children about it when we are good and ready." Gwen said to the camera.

"Now it looks like we're out of time for this week... so next week we will be discussing our favorite music and movies." Courtney said to the camera.

"Totes, and until next week... I am Gwen White." Gwen said to the camera.

"I'm Courtney Lopez." Courtney said to the camera as well.

"So long." Gwen and Courtney said before Gwen turned the webcam off thus ending the episode.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AGAIN!**

**MAJOR THANKS GO TO SHOKUALI16, HELLFLORES, AND FAMILY GUY FAN WRITER 15 FOR THEIR QUESTIONS.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COVERS MUSIC AND MOVIES **

**HERE IS HOW YOU ASK THE QUESTION/QUESTIONS.**

_**DEAR COURTNEY, GWEN, OR COURTNEY AND GWEN**_

_**(QUESTION)**_

_**SINCERELY, (YOUR NAME HERE)**_

**SERIOUSLY YOU CAN PM ME THE QUESTIONS! I MEAN THAT! **

**ALSO READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE PLEASE?!**


End file.
